


Little Louis | Pt. 4

by writingstylinson



Series: YOUTH [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Boss Harry, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Movies, Daddy Harry, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Nonsexual, Shy Louis, diaper change, employee Louis, little louis, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstylinson/pseuds/writingstylinson
Summary: To get into the spirit of the upcoming holiday, Harry and Louis decide to bake and decorate cookies.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: YOUTH [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860262
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	Little Louis | Pt. 4

Despite a movie playing on the television and an assortment of toys to choose from, Louis continues to follow Harry around the kitchen. He’s already witnessed the man preheat the oven and lie on a cheap tablecloth over the island countertop. Louis leans up onto his toes as he watches Harry set down an armful of sprinkles and frosting. One of the sprinkles looks like miniature mistletoes! He thinks that one might be his favorite. Though, the silver snowflakes are pretty too. They’re far more interesting than the basic ones he’s always used. 

Louis slips a thumb between his lips and follows Harry over to the refrigerator. Tucked underneath his arm is Pooh Bear, the exact one Harry had bought for him when he was sick, and he squeezes it towards his chest. The scent is a mixture of apple juice and playdoh, but he finds comfort in it. Harry has been wanting to throw it into the washer all week but he doesn’t have the heart to part from it, even if it’s only for a couple of hours. Pooh Bear is his bestest friend. 

“That’s yucky, Lou Lou,” Harry frowns and tugs the thumb from Louis’ mouth, “We don’t suck on our fingers.” 

Harry is adamant about Louis not sucking his thumb, but he can’t help it! Sometimes he will be watching Peter Pan or waiting for his sippy cup, and his thumb ends up in his mouth. It’s not his fault when he forgets to use his paci. That’s what daddies are here for though, to remind their babies to use those instead of their fingers. Even if they do taste yummy after eating a snack. 

As quick as Louis’ thumb is pulled from his lips, a baby blue pacifier is replaced. It’s one of his favorites. He sucks on the round rubber teat and continues to trail behind Daddy’s every move. 

Harry slices open the blue packages of cookie dough then sets it down on tablecloth. Two should be enough to get them started. He steals a glance down at Louis on his way to the trashcan and finds himself smiling. The boy has been trailing after his every step for the past twenty minutes as he got everything set up. He had put on The Grinch beforehand as a means of keeping Louis entertained, but he should have known better given how clingy he can be. There isn’t a whole lot that he can leave to do before the boy is popping his head in to see how much longer he will be. Tonight just so happens to be one the nights that Louis can’t bear to be out of arm's reach. 

“Let’s get you and mister Pooh Bear seated, shall we?” Harry lifts Louis up by his armpits and seats him into the custommade booster seat. The item had arrived in the mail a couple of days ago, but he thinks it’s safe to say that both he and Louis love it. Along with the toys in the living room, all of these things help his boy to regress and give the illusion that Louis is a baby. None of it is essential in qualifying as a Little or Caregiver, but Harry would be lying if he said his heart didn’t swell due to it all. Harry has waited so long to find a Little of his own and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t go all out in spoiling them. He fastens the plastic buckle over Louis’ lap and then ruffles his hair. “Let me go fetch your sippy cup then we can start making Christmas cookies.” 

Once Harry’s back is turned towards him, Louis tries to reach across the countertop. No one can resist cookie dough! He pokes his tongue out and his eyebrows scrunch together. Why is his booster seat so restrictive? If he could just reach a little further- 

“Louis William!” 

“Nothin’!” Louis jumps back in his seat, “I was doin’ nothin’, Daddy.” 

Harry has his arms crossed over his chest and wears a blank expression. “So I didn’t just see you trying to sneak some raw cookie dough? That’s what it looks like to me.”

Deciding that it’s best not to say anything, Louis plops his pacifier back into his mouth and sucks. His big blue eyes looking up at Harry with as much innocence as he can muster. 

“You’re a little troublemaker,” Harry chuckles with a shake of his head. He walks to the other side of the kitchen island and tears a small piece of cookie dough before holding it out to his little. “Only this much, okay? I don’t need you getting a tummy ache.” 

Louis squeals and wastes no time in eating it. 

“I managed to find a bunch of different cookie cutters so you can pick whichever ones you want, okay? I think this will be enough cookie dough for the two of us, but we can always give some away if there’s too many.” Harry spreads out the assortment of shapes so they’re within Louis’ reach. “Do you need Daddy to help you, love?” 

Louis squirms in the booster seat as he contemplates an answer. It’s not too hard to cut out shapes, but he really wants Daddy to help him anyways. He loves it when Daddy helps him. “I need help, Daddy,” He says with a confident nod. 

A kiss is pressed to Louis’ hair and the little squeals. 

“I want this one, Daddy!” 

Harry looks down at the cookie cutter Louis has picked out, and he grins, “That’s a great choice, Lou Lou.” The two of them use a rolling pin, Harry’s hands guiding Louis’ smaller ones, until the dough is an even layer. Louis is quick to push the cutter into the dough, but Harry is there to help it cut through all the way and then wiggle it from the surroundings for ease. One down, and about two dozen more to go. 

“Look Daddy, it’s a snowflake!” Louis squeals as he points to the newly cut cookie. A couple parts of it are stretched out while Harry transfers it onto the baking pan, but he’s excited nevertheless. 

“It is a snowflake,” Harry presses a second kiss to Louis’ cheek, “You’re so very smart, Lou Lou. Now pick another one.” 

Louis taps his cheek with his index finger and scans over the different choices. Part of him wants to make Santa, but another part of him wants to make a gingerbread man. Maybe if he makes Santa then he’ll get extra presents for Christmas! 

The Santa cookie cutter is pressed into the dough once, twice, and a seventh time before Louis moves onto another shape. Harry doesn’t mind if every single cookie were the same shape as long as Louis is enjoying himself. He cards his fingers through Louis’ growing hair, it’s just long enough that the boy has to constantly brush it out of his face, but Harry loves it. Then again he would love Louis’ hair at any length. 

Harry licks the pad of his thumb and then wipes away a spot of flour from Louis’ cheek. The little is going to need a bath after all of tonight’s excitement for sure. He’s managed to collect only a couple of bath toys, but it’ll take time to build up any collection for his little. There’s far more items at Louis’ house, given that Louis is the actual little. “Reckon bath night will have to come a day early, love.” 

“Not now, Daddy!” Louis squeals and shies away from Harry’s hands, “After cookies!” 

“I know that silly,” Harry chuckles, “I’m just saying that you’ll need a bath before bed tonight.” 

Even though Louis is a little in headspace, there isn’t a drastic change in bedtime. It’s a bit of a sore spot as Louis already struggles enough to sleep when he can, but they’re working on a dosage to fix that. For now it’s all about being consistent, no matter what the time is. For them it just so happens to coincide with Harry’s usual bedtime. Ten at night isn’t that outrageous, especially if Louis can manage to dose off for an hour some days. 

Louis places on last cookie onto the baking tray and then claps his hands, “All done! I need more cookies now!” 

“I don’t think so, mister.” Harry unbuckles Louis and then sets him down on the floor. “Daddy is going to pop these into the oven to bake, and then we’ll get to decorate them once they’re ready! Decorating them with frosting and sprinkles is the best part. So let’s go wash those hands of yours and then you can watch a movie while we wait.” 

Louis’ bottom lip makes another appearance as he pouts. From how it starts to wobble and how glassy Louis’ eyes are becoming, Harry already knows what’s coming. 

“No!” Louis cries out and drops onto his bum, tears pouring down his cheeks, “I wanna make more! I no wanna wash my hands or watch TV! More cookies!” 

Harry sighs as he pushes his curls out of his face, “Louis, don’t you want to decorate cookies and make them all pretty? You’ll even get to eat them afterwards. Well.. one, you’ll get to eat one-” 

“-No!” Louis screams and starts kicking his feet, “No! No! No! Wanna make more cookies for Santa!” 

Harry’s gaze hardens, “Louis William.” 

Tears make their way down Louis’ flushed cheeks as he chokes out a sob. “N-No,” he stutters out, “No move…” 

What? Harry can’t help that his scowl fades and morphs into genuine confusion instead. This went from being the start of a tantrum to being something he can’t pinpoint. When Louis has a tantrum, it’s a typical one that involves screaming and kicking. The usual reason behind them is exhaustion or simply from being overwhelmed. A tantrum is something Harry knows how to handle. This is not that. This is something more. “Louis,” He treads and takes a step closer, “Louis, what’s got you so worked up right now?” 

The only response that Harry receives is a flushed face being hidden behind a pair of hands. That’s when an unpleasant scent hits his nose. It all clicks into place. 

“Did you use your nappy, Lou Lou?” Harry frowns and runs his fingers through Louis’ hair, “That’s such a good thing! You did exactly what you were supposed to, and now Daddy can get you a fresh new one. Doesn’t that sound nice?” He waits for the small and hesitant nod before finally lifting Louis up by his armpits. Consent. “Let’s go up to Daddy’s room for some privacy and security.” 

Harry balances Louis on his hip and grabs Pooh Bear with his free hand, then walks upstairs. Even if it’s only the two of them in the house and Louis could be changed anywhere, Harry thinks that the bedroom might make things more comfortable. Neither of them possess a changing table so it’s a matter of laying Louis down on any flat surface. His king sized bed is definitely comfortable and Louis has noted in headspace how much he likes the LED lights wrapped around the walls. Hopefully Pooh Bear and a remote that changes the lights’ colors will help distract Louis long enough to get his diaper changed. 

Changing Louis’ diaper is not something Harry has done before. Up until now, Louis had always used the bathroom or cleaned himself up if accidents happened. Harry knew having another grown man change him would take time to work up to. He’s been patient for these past couple of months, he has. It’s been important to remind Louis that he would always be there and willing to change him once he was ready, even if Louis was never entirely convinced. 

The gentle reminders eventually broke through to Louis, as the two of them had another discussion during the week. It wasn’t the longest conversation they had together and they delved too deep into details. Louis was still flustered about the topic, but he made it clear that it was something he would like to attempt. Harry assured him that he would do anything and everything in his power to make the process smooth as possible. Distractions and praise were essential tools in handling littles. Now was time to put those to good use. If he messes this up, then who knows how long it could be til Louis trusted him with this sensitive matter again? 

“Let’s get you settled, love,” Harry lies Louis down onto the bed and starts to unzip him out of the onesie. It’s a bright red color with Christmas trees sprinkled all over it. There aren’t too many clothing options when it comes to adult babies, but this one is definitely cute. Harry eventually gets Louis stripped down to only a diaper, then smiles down at his boy. “How are you feeling, bug?” 

Louis shrugs his bare shoulders and hugs Pooh Bear close to his chest, pacifier bobbing quickly. 

“You know what Daddy thinks will cheer you up?” Harry grabs the small remote off of the night stand and holds it out to Louis, the boy’s eyes immediately lighting up, “That’s right, bug. Go ahead and change it to whatever color your heart desires.” 

The first color Louis changes the lights to is green, causing Harry’s own cheeks to flush. As cheesy as it is, Louis had admitted that green became his favorite color since meeting Harry. It has something to do with the perfect shade of green that is his eyes. Nonetheless, it’s sweet. It’s become a thing between the two of them. Harry adores the color blue, and Louis adores the color green. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Harry untapes the diaper and then lifts Louis’ legs up, using his free hand to start wiping him clean. “Sorry love,” He apologizes with a frown, “Daddy forgot to warm the wipes up today.” It doesn’t take too long for Harry to clean away the mess and tape him into a clean diaper. Niall has given him a lot of practice. He leans down and blows raspberries on Louis’ naked stomach, causing a stream of squeals and giggles. 

“Daddy!” Louis squeals and tries to squirm away, “That tickles!” 

“Sorry bug, I can’t hear you!” Harry blows countless more raspberries behind a grin. 

Louis manages to tangle his fingers into Harry’s curls and tug him upwards, “Fishies! Fishies!” 

“Fishies, huh?” Harry nudges his nose against Louis’ before pressing a gentle kiss to it. Louis’ nose scrunches up in response. “You love Daddy’s fishies, don’t you?” 

Louis nods his head and makes grabby hands for Harry. Fishies are the word Little Louis had managed to come up with to substitute kisses. There isn’t any real rhyme or reason behind it. The word has a way of rolling off of his tongue though and he loves saying it. “Daddy gives bestest fishies,” He murmurs before tucking his face into Harry’s neck. It’s not a lie. Daddy truly does give the best fishies in the entire universe. “Cookies, Daddy? Wan’ make pretty cookies.” Louis’ eyes flutter shut as he leans into Harry’s touch. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Harry bounces Louis on his hip and turns to leave the bedroom, “You’re just full of lovely ideas, aren’t you?” 

Harry carries Louis down the flight of stairs before setting him down onto his feet, “Let me go pop our cookies into the oven first.” Smaller hands grip onto the hem of his t-shirt. “Bug,” Harry crouches down and rests his hands on Louis’ hips, “We can’t decorate them until they’re baked. If we try to do that now then they’ll end up tasting all yucky and we don’t want that, do we?” He presses a kiss to the little’s temple. 

Harry rises back up to his full height and takes Louis’ hand into his own, leading him back into the kitchen. Even though Louis has his clingy moments, Harry isn’t sure why the little can’t stand to be out of arm’s reach today. The Christmas season is naturally busier in regards to work, but his gut is telling him that it’s something more than that. Maybe when he can find some time to be alone he can ring up Liam. There’s always the possibility that Harry is overthinking things. 

The two sheets of cookie take a total of twenty-five minutes to be baked to perfection. Nearly a third are in the shape of Santa Claus, so Harry is interested in how Louis will go about decorating each and every one of them. He sets them out on the countertop and waits for them to cool down just enough for him to transfer them onto paper plates by hand. 

“Star,” Louis mumbles as he points at one of the cookies. 

A grin spreads across Harry’s face, “That is a star, bug. Daddy has a tattoo just like it on his arm.” 

Louis tilts his head and eyes Harry’s arm, eyebrows scrunched together in the most adorable way. 

“Not there,” Harry chuckles. He rolls up his sleeve and then raises his arm, pointing to a solid black star underneath his bicep. “That was my very first tattoo.” 

Louis flicks his eyes between the tattoo and up at Harry’s face, then hesitantly reaches out to touch it. His dainty fingers trace over the perimeter before moving downwards to trace the other countless tattoos littered over his arm. “Pretty pictures.” 

“Thank you, bug,” Harry unrolls his sleeve, “Those pretty pictures weren’t very cheap.” He lifts Louis up and sits him down into the booster seat once again. “Let’s get these cookies decorated so that Santa can have something to eat tonight.” 

A giggle escapes Louis’ lips and he claps his hands, “Santa!” 

“That’s right, Santa. You’ve been such a good boy lately, so I suspect that he’ll be bringing you some nice presents.”

Louis perks up, “Toys?” 

“Toys? I’m sure Santa will bring you toys,” Harry can’t help but chuckle, “I think I’d be a little confused if he brought anything else. Imagine if he brought up bills or paperwork!” 

“Ew!” Louis squeals and shakes his head. 

Harry sets a paper plate out in front of Louis and places a cookie down on it, “Let’s get these suckers decorated! Do you think Daddy can decorate one too?” 

“Yes!” Louis nods his head wildly and then points to a gingerbread shaped cookie, “Daddy do that one.” 

“What an amazing decision, bug. I’ll make it the prettiest gingerbread man you’ve ever laid eyes on.” 

God, Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing Louis’ laugh. It took him so long to hear it for the first time. He wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and presses a kiss to his shoulder. Sometimes everything still feels surreal, as if Harry will wake up from a dream. No one hires a book restorer with the idea of that person becoming their significant other let alone their little. There are moments when he’ll be crawling into bed and have to check his phone for proof that everything is still real. 

Harry takes a seat beside Louis and grabs a tube of white frosting. Maybe he can find a way to morph the cookie into a version of Louis, he thinks the little would like that. He starts with outlining a diaper, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Hopefully it will come out somewhat legible. Even if he did work in a bakery throughout high school, he was only a cashier. The skill of using icing isn’t learned through osmosis, but who knows for sure? 

“Open, Daddy,” Louis demands as he holds out a tube of red frosting. 

Harry frowns and takes the item from Louis, “Do you want to try that again, bug? I know you have better manners than that.” 

“Open,” Louis states again, “Please.” 

“Much better.” Harry twists the cap off and sets it onto the paper plate for safe keeping. “Make sure you don’t squeeze it too hard, or else it’ll go everywhere and make a big ol mess.” 

Louis doesn’t appear to be listening as he goes right to decorating the cookie in front of him. It’s a Santa-shaped one, and there’s red icing being smeared over the entire thing. He looks content though, so Harry goes back to his own project. Icing is delicious in small increments so that’s what he’s trying to keep in mind when he uses a plastic knife to spread it out evenly. How do baking shows make this look so easy? 

Harry spares a glance in Louis’ direction and chuckles. The poor little has the look of concentration on his face, tongue sticking out and scrunched up forehead, and the icing is practically a puddle pouring over half of the paper plate. Bath time is not even a question anymore. “You’re doing a great job, bug. Do you want to use any other colors?” 

“Blue!” Louis sets the nearly empty tube down onto the tablecloth, “Santa needs a face!” 

“Santa does need a face,” Harry affirms as he opens a bag of blue icing, “Is he going to have beautiful blue eyes like you?” 

Louis absolutely loses it, head thrown back in a fit of giggles. “No, Daddy!” 

“No?” Harry can’t help his grin, “Is he going to have a blue mouth then?” He reaches up and wipes a bit of frosting from the corner of Louis’ lips, “Maybe he was eating some yummy frosting like you are!” 

Louis’ entire body shakes with laughter. 

“You’re such a beautiful boy,” Harry murmurs more to himself than anyone else. It’s true. There isn’t a single person on this earth prettier than his boy. The way Louis’ eyes are the bluest shade of blue he’s ever seen before, or how Louis is a literal ray of sunshine in every sense of the word. He sighs softly and takes a moment to just admire him. Brown hair long enough to kiss his eyelashes and onesie zipped all the way up to his neck. There’s a stain of blue frosting on the corner of his lips. Both of his cheeks are evenly flushed. Beautiful. 

Harry stands up from the barstool and walks around the kitchen island, ripping a rectangle from the roll of paper towels. They’ve nearly started decorating cookies and Louis already has frosting smudged along both of his hands. If he can help it, there won’t be anymore outstretching across Louis’ face. Especially not his hair. The thing with little Louis that Harry has learned the hard way is how much Louis fights having his hair washed. He’s tried covering the little’s ears and even letting him do it himself, but it’s a fight every step of the way no matter what he does. Big Louis has no problem washing his hair, so there is no telling what the issue is. 

Using the paper towel, Harry cleans off each of Louis’ dainty fingers and then presses a kiss to his knuckles. “I love you, Lou Lou.” 

A smile tugs at the corners of Louis’ lips, “Love you too Daddy! So much!” He stretches his arms outwards, “This much!” 

“That much?” Harry grins, “That’s a lot of love! You know how much I love you?” He copies Louis’ arms, “This much!” 

Louis squeals at the top of his lungs and pulls Harry into his arms. 

“You’re the bestest little boy a Daddy could ask for,” He sighs into the boy’s hair. There aren’t a stream of truer words than what he has just said. Louis truly is the best little that Harry could have ever dreamt or asked for. Even if Louis doesn’t like having his hair washed or breaks down into tears if he can’t eat macaroni and cheese for breakfast. It doesn’t matter. He loves his boy all the same. 

Harry hugs Louis to his chest. 

After a moment, Louis pulls away and turns his attention back to the task at hand. 

Truly, Harry wouldn’t have things any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope this was a nice little surprise for the holidays and that this was an enjoyable read! 
> 
> A little bit of good news... I'll be posting more frequently in the new year! The first and third Monday of every month is the goal at the moment, and the upcoming project will be ABDL-esq !
> 
> Do you guys prefer little Louis or little Harry?


End file.
